1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for adding, authorizing, and/or activating prepaid wireless service for a plurality of wireless devices. More particularly, the invention relates to devices and methods for adding, authorizing, and/or activating prepaid wireless services for a plurality of wireless devices associated with a single account, a single transaction, and/or a single activation card.
2. Background
Wireless service typically takes one of two forms. A first form is postpaid contract-based subscription with a wireless service provider (e.g. “provider”). The user is usually billed on a monthly basis for the service. While a deposit may be required to initiate service, the user pays for the monthly wireless services used at the end of the month, after having already used the wireless services. Thus, credit must be extended to the user so as to allow the provision of services. However, certain users may not want to be burdened by such contract-based wireless service. Some users also do not like unexpected large bills for wireless services used. Accordingly, users may find pre-paid wireless services attractive.
Providers offering pre-paid wireless services allow the user the option of paying for a predetermined amount of wireless services prior to using the service. Thus, the provider is not extending credit to the user, as payment for the services is made in advance. The wireless user is accordingly not surprised by large wireless service bills. Moreover, the user is not burdened and held to a contract that will bind them to the wireless service provider for years.
Typically, a user wishing to purchase pre-paid wireless services from a wireless provider, purchases an authorization code. For example, a card carrying an authorization code. The authorization code corresponds to a credit level. The user may purchase the card from a merchant, from the wireless service provider, or a provider website. The code may also be obtained without a card from the same sources. The authorization codes enables the wireless device for a predetermined time, set amount of airtime, set amount of text messages, set amount of data, a combination thereof, and/or the like. If the user desires to provide wireless service for multiple users, the user must purchase additional cards or obtain additional authorization codes from a merchant, a wireless provider website, or the like in order to provide wireless service for each of these multiple users.
There is, however, no convenient way to provide pre-paid wireless service for multiple users. Therefore, there is a need for a convenient and efficient process and system for authorizing the use of multiple pre-paid wireless devices.